parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Harry Hogwarts Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin).
Here is part five of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as James *Hick Chicks (From Cars) as Trevor *Humphrey (From The Little Engine That Could (2011 film)) as BoCo *Pufle (Steam Train) as Bill *Sir Reginald (From Madeline) as Ben *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Toots (From Porky's Railroad) as Duck *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Edward *Casey Jr (Dumbo) as Thomas *Coaches *Various Passengers as Themselves *Various Bees (From Winnie the Pooh) as The Bees *Popeye and Bluto (Popeye) as James's Crew *Chaz Finster (from Rugrats) as The Vicar of Wellsworth Transcript * Narrator: Benny the Cab was enjoying his work in Vicarage Orchard. Birds were singing and apples were brightening on the trees. It was a lovely day. (Benny chugs along the Orchard and meets up with Harry Hogwarts hauling seven freight cars like two coal cars, a log wagon, a boxcar, a stone car, two cattle cars, and a caboose) * Harry Hogwarts: Hello Benny. * Narrator: Said Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: You look as bright and cheerful as my red paint. * Benny: Oh I am. * Narrator: Replied Benny. * Greg: What's that noise? * Benny: It's the bees. * Narrator: Laughed Benny. * Benny: They're all in these boxy things called beehives. I'm taking them to the station. The vicar says his bees make good honey and he's giving some of them to his friends. * Narrator: Just then, Humphrey the diesel engine hummed in. (Humphrey arrives with three passenger cars) * Humphrey: Take care you two. Don't make the bees angry. They might sting you. * Narrator: Harry didn't like being told what to do by a diesel and he buzzed away. * Humphrey: Goodbye, Humphrey * Narrator: Called Humphrey and set off to see Steve at the next station. Pufle and Scott the tender engine twins were busy arranging cars. But they scampered off when they saw Humphrey. (Pufle and Scott are arranging freight cars and are fleeing after seeing Humphrey) * Humphrey: I remember the first time I met those two. * Narrator: Laughed Humphrey. * Humphrey: They nearly made my eyes pop out. Toyland Express soon put a stop in their games. * Toots: Toyland Express is the only one who can keep Pufle and Scott in order. * Narrator: Chuckled Toots. * Toots: I sometimes call them "The Bees". * Humphrey: A good name. * Narrator: Replied Humphrey. * Humphrey: They're terrors when they start buzzing around. * Narrator: Harry bustled in. (Harry arrives) * Harry Hogwarts: What's that, Toots? Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects after all, so don't let that buzz box diesel tell you different. * Toots: His name is Humphrey: and he didn't. We... * Harry Hogwarts: I wouldn't care, if hundreds were swarming around. I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off. * Toots: Buzz, buzz, buzz. * Narrator: Retorted Toots. The next morning, Harry arrived at the station to collect his coaches. (as Casey Jr shunts some freight cars, Harry backs into Pitsburg station to collect his red Express coach, two green and white Express coaches, and an orange Express coach) The passengers were excited and keened to get on board. The platform was crowded and the porter was in a hurry. * Porter: Mind your backs. * Narrator: He shouted. Then there was trouble. The beehive fell and broke open. * People: (in the Vultures's voice, gasp in horror) Let's get out of here! Get us wrong! Gang way! Run, Harry, run! * Narrator: The station cleared like magic. Harry heard a familiar buzzing. The bees were to cold to be cross so they buzzed around the fireman hoping he'd mend their hive. But he didn't understand, nor did his driver. So the bees turned to Harry. His boiler was nice and warm. * Harry Hogwarts: Buzz off! Buzz off! * Narrator: Hissed Harry. One bee burnt his foot. * Bee: Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Ooh! * Narrator: The bee thought Greg had burnt him on purpose. So he stung Greg right back on his nose. * (Doink!) * James: (in Wile E. Coyote's painful scream) Yeousch! * Narrator: Whistled Harry. He had had enough so had his fireman and driver. (Harry flees without his coaches and tries everything to get rid of the bees) They didn't notice till too late that they had left all their coaches behind. They tried everything to get rid of the bees. First they spun on the turntable but to no avail. They tried washing them off but the bees clung harder to Harry's warm boiler. Then they tried smoking them off by going through a long tunnel. But still the bees wouldn't go away. * Driver: It's no good, Harry. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Driver: We'll just have to get back to the orchard and fetch another hive * Narrator: Harry's reply was drowned by the sound of buzzing. (Harry arrives) Chaz Finster was waiting anxiously for Harry. When he arrived, the buzz swarm straight into their new home. * Driver: Come on, Harry. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Driver: What you need now is a good hosedown. (Harry flees) * Narrator: Later that evening, Harry was resting in the shed when the Chaz came to see him. * Chaz Finster: Thank you for saving my bees. * Narrator: He said. * Chaz Finster: It's the pity it's not Christmas, then we can call you Harry the Red-Nosed Engine. * Narrator: Everyone laughed even Harry. But instead, they decided to call Harry "The Bees Knees", which means they thought he was more useful than ever. (Harry puffs along with seven freight cars and a caboose) Category:Julian Bernardino